


This Is Where...

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, nothing but fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Where...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The ability to apperate is a good thing...most of the time. However, having your gorgeous mate suddenly appear without warning, close enough that his lips tickle your neck while you're trying to shave muggle style, is not one of those times.

"Oh for the love of Merlin Sirius, look what you made me do," I half yelled, half whined; never taking my eyes from the mirror where I met the smiling face of my soul mate and best friend. "At least you could attempt to feign remorse at causing me to cut my chin."

"Well love, if you would dispel of your whiskers with magic instead of that implement of destruction, I would have no reason to feel any remorse what so ever, but since I am to blame for your loss of blood I will do the only honorable thing and allow you to even the score." the ebony haired Adonis purred offering me the expanse of his long luscious throat, which I claimed without hesitation.

Normally this erotic act which spoke of love and desire would immediately lead to intense snogging, which in turn would lead to the bedroom where things would evolve rather quickly and usually end, well...climactically.

That's why I was rather stunned when my long time love practically tore his neck from the rather sharp teeth with which I held him.

"Come on Love, wipe that foamy fluff off you face and toss on some clothes. I have a wonderful surprise for you."

"What, is it Sirius?" I asked, my voice filled instantly with suspicion by the 'this is my best prank ever' look that oozed from every pore of his still ageless face.

"Awww Mooooony, if I tell you it won't be a surprise. "If you don't tell me it still won't be a surprise, because I won't go with you."

"Fine," the pouting pup relented." I found us a house Remus. A house where we don't have to worry about the neighbors trying to run us out of town when they find out about...well about Moony. It'll be ours; we can afford to buy it out right without using all my savings. Come on let's go...don't you want to see it?"

"Sirus, you're not joking right...you really found a...a house? We've never had a place that was really ours Paddy."

"Re I wouldn't joke about this, come on...you're gonna love it. Now hold my hand and close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise.

"As you wish love," I obeyed; hardly daring to believe what I had always thought would only be a dream was finally going to appear before me....I would finally see...

"The Shrieking Shack?!?!?!" I stammered, staring in disbelief. Surely this was one of my mate's pranks, but no that was a genuine smile of pride and happiness that graced his features.

"Yes, love the shrieking shack. It's perfect!"

"Paddy, It's a ...a ...shack!"

"But Re it's got everything. The Forbidden Forest to run in for the Moon, a tunnel to Hogwarts, two bedrooms so Harry can stay with us and plenty of room downstairs, oh Re it perfect.

"Siri it's the place I spent two years worth of moons hiding from the only friends I'd ever had. Living in fear that you'd find out about me...and hate me.

"But Re, this is where we told you we **knew** about Moony and that we'd never leave you."

"Sirius, the wolf almost made me a murder here. I almost knew death here. And in a very real way, I did."

"I know Re...the death of our friendship. I learned what real remorse was in the tunnel of this shack when you turned your back to me the next morning. You said you'd rather die in your own blood than have me help you to the castle...and you almost did. Eight months later it was the lesson of true friendship I learned here when you forgave me."

"Siri," I sighed, tears stinging my eyes as we walked slowly through the lower level of the dilapidated structure, "It's a mess, it'll have to be completely transformed to be worthy of anything."

" **I** was completely transformed here...twice. First into Padfoot during the April full after you forgave me for...well... you know; and then one year later," Sirius whispered almost reverently as he guided me upstairs, "in this very bed when you took me as your mate. Deep down you believed in me always...even when all the evidence was stacked against me."

"Sirius, Moony was the reason you had to wait two more years for all the real evidence to be shown...I'm the reason that Peter escaped from this shack, how can you want to live here?"

"It's where you finally knew I was innocent...we forgave each other...we were able to start anew...just like we can now. We can make it ours Re...we can make it just like we want...it'll be perfect"

"No Paddy," I smiled pulling my mate into my arms, "but it'll be home."


End file.
